


Keep You On My Side

by Ivrigasked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Break Up, Friendship, Future, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Slow Burn, Smut, otayuri - Freeform, yurabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrigasked/pseuds/Ivrigasked
Summary: “Yuri!” a voice snaps, pulling him out of his revere. He’d been staring at the passing cars for fifteen minutes without realizing it, before Mila had shouted his name. “Earth to Yuri, hello? Are you alive in there?”“Da. Why’re you shouting?” He replies, pulling his attention back to their conversation.“Because,” Mila pauses. “You haven’t been listening at all, have you? I said that we need to get you back out there. Put your fine Russian skating booty back on the market.”“No.” Yuri says firmly. He doesn’t want to put himself back out there. Not so soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> Please (try to) enjoy.  
> I'm really, *really* sorry I did this.  
> I'm apologizing in advance but I make it better almost immediately, okay?  
> Okay. Carry on.

It’s a late Tuesday afternoon in St. Petersburg, and people are busy, despite it being so early in the week. Adults and children are rushing past; doing their own thing, fighting their own battles. The cold January air brushes past, shaking the leafless trees, and sending a chill down Yuri’s spine. 

“Yuri!” a voice snaps, pulling him out of his revere. He’d been staring at the passing cars for fifteen minutes without realizing it, before Mila had shouted his name. “Earth to Yuri, hello? Are you alive in there?” 

“Da. Why’re you shouting?” He replies, pulling his attention back to their conversation.

“Because,” Mila pauses. “You haven’t been listening at all, have you? I said that we need to get you back out there. Put your fine Russian skating booty back on the market.” 

“No.” Yuri says firmly. He doesn’t want to put himself back out there. Not so soon. 

“Yuri,” Mila whines. “It’s been _weeks._ ”

“Mila, I said no. We were together for almost five years. I’m not ready, so please just drop it.” Yuri tells her, his fingers digging into the bridge of his nose. 

“But Yuri, you broke up with him.” 

“I know.” 

“Will you tell me why?” She begs. 

“No.” 

Mila groans and throws her hands up in the air, defeated. “I know you still love him.” She says. 

Yuri stares at her but doesn’t reply. He can feel the prick of emotion well up in his eyes and has to fight it hard to keep tears at bay. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration, and takes a sip of his beer. Mila rests her head on her hand and stares back at him intently, as if waiting for something. 

“I’m not enough for him.” Yuri says finally, breaking the ever-stretching silence that loomed over them. 

“What? What makes you think that?” Mila asks, eyes wide with surprise. 

“I just know it.” Yuri shrugs. 

“Okay, but _how_?” 

“He needs someone stronger than me. I’m just a burden that he’s been lugging around for the last five years. How could he love someone that doesn’t even love themselves?” 

“Had he given you any indication that he wanted out?” 

“He didn’t have to.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Like I just said. He needs someone with more confidence. I can’t imagine how it must feel to just have to _babysit_ all the time.” Yuri spits. 

“My god, Yuri. You have so much self doubt its actually unreal. Do you honestly think Otabek would have been with you as long as he had if he didn’t love you? If he didn’t love being with you?” 

“He told me all the time that everything was okay. But I can’t help but feel like I’m holding him back. He has so much potential, Mila. I love him so much, I just want to see him thrive.” 

“And you don’t think you could thrive with him?” 

“It’s not that. He could be great, but me? What do I have to show for anything?” 

“Are you seriously that dense? You’re a world renowned figure skater, Yuri! Not to mention you’ve beaten every record that Viktor and Yuuri had ever set for you. You’ve made them, and Yakov, and Beka, and me and everyone back home in Moscow proud. Not to mention, for whatever reason, everyone in Hasetsu. People _believe_ in you, Yuri. You just need to believe in yourself, too.” 

“Okay, that’s fair.” Yuri pauses, frowning. “So let’s say we get back together. Say we get married, and build a life together. What happens in ten years when we aren’t skating anymore? What if that’s the only thing that we have in common? What if, several years down the line, he gets bored of me?” 

“Yuri, you are a lot of things, but boring is not one of them.” Mila rolls her eyes. 

“Thanks? You’re not seeing my point, though.” Yuri sighs. 

“That’s because you don’t have one. You’re being ridiculous. Go talk to your boyfriend, Yuratchka! How long has it even been since you’ve spoken to each other?” 

“Two weeks. He hasn’t even tried to contact me.” 

“Probably because he’s trying to give you space. If you texted him right now I bet you anything he’d reply almost instantly.” 

“Bet?” Yuri says, raising an eyebrow.

“No, not an actual bet, Yuri. Text him. Text him right now.” 

“I don’t want to.” Yuri says, eyes falling to his fists in his lap. 

“Yes, you do. You’re just scared. I’ll do it for you if you want.” Mila offers, reaching for his phone. 

“No,” Yuri snaps, snatching his phone from where it was sitting on the table. “I’ll do it.” Yuri unlocks his phone and pulls up his messages with Otabek. His thumbs hover over the keys, unsure of what to type. 

“Just say something, Yuri. Anything. Ask him if he wants to get dinner, it’s still early enough for that.” Mila sighs. Yuri glances at her briefly and then back at his phone. He begins to type. 

 

_** Otabek.  ** _

 

He deletes it. He starts over. 

 

_** Beka. If you’re willing, I’d like to get dinner.  ** _

_** I want to talk.  ** _

 

He hits send and his heart falls heavy in his chest. He places his phone face down on the table and stares at Mila, who’s smiling across the table from him. 

“Do you feel better?” She asks. 

“No, I feel like I’ve been hit by a train.” 

“Good.” She smirks. Yuri’s phone buzzes on the table, and their eyes both dart at the sound. Neither of them move. “Are you going to look?” Mila asks quietly. 

“I don’t know.” Yuri gulps. He reaches for his phone and turns it over slowly. He reads the message. It’s only one word. 

 

_** Where?  ** _

 

Yuri goes pale (paler than usual) and places his phone back down on the table. Mila turns it around to face her and lets out a loud gasp. “I told you!” She almost shouts. “I knew he would want to. Where are you gonna go?” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t even think I’d make it this far.” Yuri whispers. 

“Take him to the restaurant by the water! The one with the pretty chandeliers!” 

“No, that’s too fancy.” 

“You’re trying to get your boyfriend back, Yuri. Nothing is too fancy.” 

“I am? Huh.” Yuri pauses. “I guess I am.” He smiles. 

“So? You can’t profess your undying love over pizza, you know.” 

“I know just the place.” Yuri smirks. He types a quick message back to Otabek and rises from the table. 

“You’re going now? It’s like 5 o’clock. What time are you meeting him?” Mila asks, surprised. 

“We’re going now.” Yuri says. “You’re coming back to my place to help me decide what to wear. I need to shower and you know, not lose my goddamn mind before I even get to the restaurant.” 

“Oh, okay. Yay!” Mila hops up from the table and throws her arms around Yuri’s shoulders, catching him off guard. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Get off me.” Yuri mumbles, pushing her away. Together, they exit the bar and walk through the crisp evening air, toward Yuri’s apartment, which is just a few short blocks away from their regular drinking spot. They walk in silence, due to the fact that Yuri is nervous and Mila can sense it. She doesn't choose to push him any further, and after a few short minutes, they enter through the frost-touched front door if Yuri’s building. After climbing the three flights of stairs, they finally reach his floor and he pulls out his keys to unlock the door. 

“I told him I’d meet him at Duo at 7. You've got two hours to make me desirable, Mila.” Yuri says, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door. Mila smirks as she makes herself comfortable on Yuri’s sofa. 

“No problem.” 

“What are you doing sitting down, then?” Yuri asks, confused. 

“Weren’t you going to shower?” She asks, pulling out her phone. 

“Right, yes. I’ll be right back.” Yuri says and darts into his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

After what feels like ages to Yuri, Mila steps back from him to admire her handiwork. She smiles, and rests her hands on his shoulders. 

“You are ready.” She whispers, shutting her eyes and nodding her head, as if she’s just completed some sort of ceremony. 

Yuri turns around and faces himself in his full length mirror. He looks good, really good. His long blonde hair is pulled back into a delicate, yet intentionally messy bun, with small pieces framing his face. Mila has dressed him in a dark red sweater that exposes just the right amount of collarbone, dark jeans, and boots. He looks well dressed but not _too_ dressed. 

“You look hot, Yuri.” Mila says, draping over him like a curtain. 

“Gross. Never say that to me again.” He says, brushing her off. “What time is it?” 

“Hmm,” Mila pauses, checking her phone. “6:35. How far is the restaurant?” 

“Not far, but I want to be early. I should leave now.” Yuri says, nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans. 

“Yuri, it’s going to be fine.” Mila says. 

“I know, I know it’ll be fine. I might only pass out, or throw up on myself, or just you know, _die_.” Yuri cries, throwing his head back. 

“Well, you’re most likely not going to die.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Yuri says, exiting his bedroom, tailed by an all-too-excited Mila. She bounces behind him as he grabs his coat from the hook, and the black scarf that hangs beside it. Snow has started to fall, and he isn't taking any chances on getting cold out there. He pulls on his coat and takes a deep breath. 

“You can do this. He loves you, he’ll listen to whatever you have to say.” Mila says, trying to reassure him. 

“Here’s hoping.” Yuri frowns, gazing at Mila and shrugging his shoulders. Together, they leave his apartment building, but once on the street they go their separate ways. 

“Good luck, let me know how it goes later, okay?” Mila says, hugging Yuri quickly. She releases him just as fast. 

“Thank you, Mila. For everything.” Yuri tells her. 

“Oh no, don’t go sappy on me now. Shoo! Shoo!” She says, waving him off in the direction of the restaurant. He smirks, and starts walking. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hold my tongue for now.   
> Please enjoy.

After 10 minutes of walking, Yuri finally reaches the restaurant. It’s tiny, but cozy, and Yuri mostly just likes it because of all the stray cats that hang out around the area. He and Otabek come here often, and that's the reason that he picked it. He enters to get out of the cold and does a quick scan of the room to make sure that Beka hasn’t beat him there. There’s no sign, so he lets out a sigh, and tries to relax. The host smiles expectantly from behind his stand. 

“I’m just waiting for my, uh,” Yuri hesitates, “My boyfriend. He should be here soon.” 

“Take your time.” The host smiles and busies himself with his tablet. 

Yuri’s nerves creep up his spine and he can feel his face getting redder by the second. He turns around to look through the windows of the room, but decides it might be better to wait for Otabek to arrive, outside. Yuri exits the way he came in and sits lightly on the bench outside of the restaurant. Several cats come up to him and rub against his legs, momentarily distracting him. He reaches down to pet them and smiles when they purr at his touch. 

“You’ve always had a way with them.” A warm and familiar voice rings out, pulling him back to reality. His eyes dart up to find Otabek standing in front of him, a sad smile drawn across his face. 

“Beka. Hi.” Yuri squeaks. He practically jumps off the bench, his nerves taking a strangling grip of his functions. 

Otabek laughs though his nose and furrows his brow, confused. “Hi.”

“You’re early.” Yuri says, surprised. 

“You’re earlier.” Otabek replies. 

“Should we go in?” Yuri asks, gesturing toward the restaurant. 

“Lead the way.” Otabek says, nodding at him. Yuri smiles gently and opens the door, holding it open for Otabek to enter first. The host smiles at them and greets them warmly. 

“The boyfriend?” He says, causing Yuri to almost choke. Otabek smirks and looks at Yuri, who’s turning as red as a tomato. 

“Two, please.” Otabek says, and the host grabs menus. 

“Right this way.” He says. He leads them to a small table in the back by the window, having clearly made an effort to seclude them. Sneaky bastard. He must have known. 

“Thank you.” Yuri and Otabek say in unison, and take their seats. Yuri quickly picks up the menu to hide his face, waiting for it to soften in color. 

“You’re hiding.” Otabek says, his eyes not leaving the menu. Yuri groans and lowers the menu, so that now they both have a wide view of each other. “Why are you here if you don’t want to be?” Otabek asks, catching Yuri off guard. Yuri’s heart sinks lower in his chest. 

“I want to be here. I want to talk.” Yuri pleas. 

“So talk.” Otabek replies flatly. 

Yuri blanches at this tone. “Why are you being so cold?” 

“Cold?” Otabek asks quietly, and rubs his face in frustration. “Yuri, you broke up with me with little to no explanation and then didn’t talk to me for weeks. What am I supposed to do? I came here thinking you were going to tell me you never want to see me again. So just get it over with.” 

Yuri can feel his heart breaking in his chest as he watches Otabek talk, hears him say those words. He had no idea how much he'd hurt him. “How have you been?” Yuri asks, it’s the only thing he can think of to say. 

“Not great.” Otabek responds, shutting the menu and sitting back in his chair. Yuri cringes and feels tears begin to well up in his eyes again. 

“Beka, I—“ Yuri starts as he’s interrupted by the server coming to take their order. Otabek orders calmly, not taking his eyes of Yuri. Yuri can’t look at him. He orders too, and they hand their menus to the server. She walks away, and Yuri sighs with relief. “I talked to Mila today.” 

“Is that so?” Otabek asks, raising an eyebrow. “What about?”

“About you. About us.” Yuri pauses. “She told me what I needed to hear.” 

“Remind me to tell her thank you, then.” Otabek frowns, rolling his eyes. “Did she tell you to text me?” He asks quietly, glaring from across the table. 

“Yes.”

“Mm.” 

“But I did it because I wanted to, Beka. I was just scared.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I didn’t think you’d respond. I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with me after what I did to you.”

“An educated guess, at least.” Otabek shrugs. 

“So…you don’t want to be here?” Yuri asks quietly, shocked by Otabek’s response. 

“I do I just—ugh.” Otabek groans and crosses his arms across his chest. “I have to stay guarded, Yura. I have no idea what you’re going to say.” Yuri’s heart warms slightly when he hears his nickname, and hope blooms lightly where the ache in his chest had been. He grabs the glass of water from the table and takes a sip, formulating what he’s going to say next. 

“I want you back.” He says firmly, eyes pointed sharply in Otabek’s direction. Otabek’s gaze shoots up to meet his, confusion and pain dancing across his sharp stone features. 

“But _you_ broke up with _me_.” 

“I know. It was a mistake and I see that now.” 

“But, why?”

“I thought I was holding you back. I thought that you would do better, thrive better, without me holding you down.” 

“Yura, have I ever given you the idea that you hold me back?” 

“No.”

“Then why were you being so stupid?” Otabeks spits the words, and they burn into Yuri. He looks up to find Otabek nearly on the verge of tears. 

“I’m so sorry, Beka. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore.” 

“You’re dense, but I know you're not that dense, Yura. I would not be here if I didn’t want you back. If I didn’t want to fix things.” Otabek says sharply. Yuri can feel his anger all the way across the table. 

“Why are you so angry?” Yuri asks him quietly. 

“I’m mostly just angry at myself.” Otabek explains. “When you left, I—“ He pauses. “I didn't try to stop you. I just let you walk away. I should have stopped you.” 

“Beka, no. It’s my fault.” Yuri says, reaching across the table to touch Otabek’s arm. “I shouldn’t have left. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling.” 

Otabek stares at Yuri and Yuri at Otabek. They sit in silence for a while. Otabek with his elbows on the table and his hands fisted together at his mouth, Yuri reaching across to touch him. 

Their food arrives shortly and they have to separate to start, still not saying anything. They eat for awhile without speaking, and intermittently the server swings by to see how they’re doing. They stay like this for some time, the tension building between them. After several minutes, Yuri finally speaks. 

“Do you still love me?” Yuri asks quietly between bites. He doesn’t look at Otabek when he says it, but he hears his fork hit the plate. 

“Did you seriously just ask me that?” Otabek says quietly, and Yuri can feel his eyes burning into him. 

“I need to know.” Yuri says back, still not looking up. 

“Yura, you could scream that you hate me and that you never loved me, for all of Russia to hear and I would still love you.” 

At that, Yuri swings his eyes up to meet Otabek’s gaze. His expression is flat, but his tears are welling up. 

“Beka, don’t.” Yuri says and reaches for Otabek’s balled fists. He takes his hands and grips them hard. 

“Don’t leave me again.” 

“I won’t. I won’t I promise.” Yuri says, almost begging. 

Otabek smiles, really smiles. His white teeth glint and relief washes over Yuri, relief he had not felt in weeks since last leaving Otabek’s apartment. Otabek calls for the check and the server drops it on the table. Both men reach for it. 

“Oh, no. I invited you, you’re not paying.” Yuri says, swatting at Otabek’s hand. 

“But I have cash.” Otabek says, as if explaining. Yuri furrows his brow, confused. 

“What?” 

“The faster we pay the faster I can take you _home_.” 

“But I don’t want to go home. I want to stay with you.” Yuri says, still confused. 

“Yeah, Yura. That’s what I meant.” Otabek says, sliding the bills into the black book. He then stands, shrugs on his coat and reaches out to Yuri, who’s still sitting. Yuri smiles brightly and stands, following suit. He takes Otabek’s hand and lets him lead him out of the restaurant. They walk outside and Otabek leads them to where he parked his motorcycle. 

“I didn’t know you rode this here. I would have heard you arrive.” Yuri says, taking the extra helmet. 

“You were playing with the cats, Yura. The building could have burst into flames and you wouldn’t have noticed.” Replies Otabek, who climbs onto the bike first, starting the engine. Yuri happily climbs onto the back and wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“I’ve missed this.” Yuri says quietly against the fabric of Otabek’s jacket. 

“Me too.” Otabek responds, and speeds off in the direction of his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Yuri and Otabek are snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Otabek is sitting up and Yuri’s legs are in his lap, with his head on the other arm of the couch. They’re sitting quietly and Yuri is absent-mindedly playing with a loose string on his sweater, lost in thought.

“I like this sweater on you. Is it new?” Otabek asks, reaching over, stealing the string from Yuri’s hand and pulling it off. 

“ _Net_ , I think it’s yours.” Yuri replies, smiling sheepishly. His cheeks flush as Otabek smiles at him. 

“Did you think wearing my sweater was going to win me over?” He asks, laughing. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Yuri smirks. 

“Maybe, but you didn't really need it.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because,” Otabek slides from under Yuri’s legs and is suddenly on top of him, pinning him to the sofa with the weight of his body. “I don’t think either of us are convinced that I was going to walk out of that restaurant without you.” He says, then plants a feather-light kiss on Yuri’s lips. Yuri practically melts where he’s laying.

“Ew. When did you get so sappy?” Yuri smirks again, trying to play off the fact that he's totally loving it. 

“Since my boyfriend, whom I love very much, tried to leave me.” 

“I already told you that it’s not going to happen again.” Yuri explains, tilting his chin up, hoping for another kiss. Otabek obliges and kisses Yuri harder this time, his hand coming up to caress Yuri’s face. Yuri swings him arms around Otabek’s neck and pulls him in close, deepening their contact in the process. Yuri playfully bites Otabek’s lower lip and causes a soft moan to come from the older skater. Everything south of Yuri’s waistline ignites, and from there, they're all hands and mouths and tongue, lost in each other and ignoring the world.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s always been this way with them. On Yuri’s 16th birthday almost five years ago, Otabek officially asked Yuri to be his boyfriend. They were in Paris, the city of romance, so it clearly made sense. Yuri loved that Otabek had a tough exterior, but on the inside, he was soft and warm, like a teddy bear. While Viktor and Yuuri were busy flaunting their relationship on national television, Yuri and Otabek kept their private life private. They didn't even announce to the ice skating community that they were a couple until Yuuko’s triplets caught them making out in Ice Castle, forcing them to own up. 

At the moment, they're laying in Otabek’s bed, Yuri’s head in resting on Otabek’s chest, and Otabek is playing with a stand of Yuri’s hair. Somewhere between making out and now, they had moved from the couch to the bed, but their clothing did not make it with them. 

Yuri’s eyes were starting to shut when Otabek suddenly sits up. Yuri props himself up on his elbow and looks at his boyfriend quizzically. 

“I know you have trouble trusting people. I know you have a hard time letting people in. But I need you to promise me that I won’t be one of them, okay? I want you to tell me everything, no matter how embarrassing or stupid you think it might be. Can you do that for me?” Otabek asks him quietly. Yuri gapes, surprised by the forwardness. 

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry that I didn’t before.” 

“Stop apologizing Yura. That’s behind us now, clearly.” Otabek says, gesturing to them. “I understand your anxiety, so I’m letting you know that without question I am always here.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Yuri says, his gaze falling. 

“I love you.” Otabek says, and leans in to kiss Yuri’s forehead. 

“I love you too.” Yuri replies, looking up. 

“Good, you better.” Otabek smirks at the words. Yuri then pounces, kissing Otabek hard and causing him to sink back into the pillows. Otabek laughs deep in his throat and throws his arms around him. They stay like this for some time, and eventually fall asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make it better? I'm sorry for making them break up - even if it was only for a minute. 
> 
> It's important in the long run of this fic, I promise.   
> Let me know what you think, if you enjoyed, and whatever else is running through your mind after reading this.   
> Anything and everything is appreciated. 
> 
> Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY, that it's taken me this long to update this. I've been so busy with work and school I honestly have not had even a minute of free time to write. However! This chapter is longer than both chapters combined, so that makes up for something, right? No? Okay. Fair enough. 
> 
> I tried to post this twice today and failed both times due to the internet going out and then Ao3 going down for maintenance. Just my luck - I get actual motivation and this is what I get for it? Peachy. 
> 
> This chapter is fluffy and our boys do A LOT of talking. Much, much needed talking. Also, little sister Altin arrives! Since this is several years after the events in the show, everyone is obviously older. Yuri is 21, Beka is 24, and his sister is 16. 
> 
> Okay, enough chatter - please enjoy! 
> 
> (Friendly reminder that I do all of my own edits, so if I missed something just let me know.)

The next morning, Yuri wakes to find himself wrapped snuggly by a _very_ warm Otabek. He’s practically sweating from the heat of him. Yuri tries with little success to pry Otabek’s arms away from him, and eventually gives up on trying to not wake him. 

“Beka.” Yuri says, loudly. He receives no response. “Bek-uuuuh.” Yuri says again, turning around to face his partner. Otabek stirs when Yuri’s cold hands make contact with his ribcage. 

“Yura. Don’t touch me with your cold hands.” Otabek says, not opening his eyes. 

“How else am I supposed to warm them up?” Yuri asks, playfully running his hands along Otabek’s muscular stomach. 

“Get creative.” Otabek says and swats Yuri’s hands away. 

Yuri grimaces and waits a few moments before reaching around and placing his cold hands on the small of Otabek’s back. Without hesitation, Otabek’s eyes snap open and in a matter of seconds, he’s sitting atop Yuri, with his hands pinned above his head. 

“What did I just say?” Otabek asks, leaning his face in close to Yuri’s. 

“If I knew this would be the result I would have done it sooner.” Yuri smirks, and tries to wiggle out of Otabek’s grip, with no luck. 

“You sure are kinky sometimes, Yura. Who made you this way?” Otabek asks, keeping Yuri’s hands pinned with one of his own while softly gripping Yuri’s jaw with his other. 

“You.” Yuri mumbles, given that his face is currently being gripped. 

“That’s right.” Otabek smiles, and sits back, releasing Yuri’s hands. Yuri then brings his hands up to rest at Otabek’s hips. 

“Enjoying the view? I know I am.” Yuri grins.

“It’s my favorite.” Otabek smiles and brushes a stray hair out of Yuri’s face. “Should I make breakfast or should we go out to eat?” 

“Mmm.” Yuri hums. “Let’s stay in.” 

“Deal. What do you want to eat then?” Otabek asks, rolling off of Yuri and stretching out beside him. 

“I can make breakfast for once, you know.” 

“Okay. You’ll have to work with what I have in my refrigerator.” 

“I’m sure I can figure something out.” Yuri smiles and rises from the bed. He stretches quickly and walks over to the set of drawers. He opens the top drawer and lets out a loud and dramatic gasp. “These are mine!” He shouts, pulling a pair of black and gold sweat pants from where they were folded. 

“Okay, yes? And?” Otabek smirks, sitting up on his elbows. “Did you think I was just going to put all your stuff in a box and ship it back to you? Be realistic, Yura.” He says as he stands and walks over to join Yuri by the dresser. “Plus, I like these. They’re soft.” Otabek whispers as he takes the pants from Yuri and slides them on himself. He then slips on a t-shirt and exits the room, leaving Yuri to pick his own jaw up off the floor. Yuri snags the next pair in the drawer and slips them on, ignoring how large they are on his slim frame. He grabs a long-sleeve shirt from the drawer as well before shutting it and following Otabek out of the room. 

“Do you have a hair tie?” Yuri asks when he enters the room. 

“I don’t know, probably. I found a thousand of them the other day when I was cleaning. I’m sure you can find at least one.” Otabek replies, taking a seat at the table. Yuri scans the room quickly and spots a single black hair tie wrapped around a bottle of Vodka. He pops it off and ties back his hair, grabs his apron from the hook in the kitchen and begins his work on breakfast. 

 

Several minutes and many questionable looks from Otabek later, breakfast is served. 

“What is it?” Otabek asks, looking down at this plate. 

“Syrniki.” Yuri says proudly. 

“That doesn’t help me.” 

“Cottage cheese dumplings. They’re sweet, like crepes or pancakes. Just eat it!” Yuri says, already chowing down. Otabek takes a single hesitant bite and seconds later a satisfied hum escapes him. “Good?” Yuri asks him. 

“Delicious.” Otabek responds. Yuri smiles and continues eating quietly. “I have to pick up my sister from the airport today. Do you want to come with me?” Otabek asks, breaking the silence. 

“Huh? That’s today?” Yuri asks, surprised. 

“Yeah. Did you forget?” 

“No, I knew she was coming I just didn’t realize it was today!” Yuri explains. “I’ll come with you if you want me to but I don’t have to.”

“Kat likes seeing you, despite how she might treat you. Plus it’s been years since you’ve seen her, she’s grown up a lot.” 

“Hmm, okay. If you’re sure.” Yuri shrugs. 

“I am.” 

“Okay, I’ll go with you then.” Yuri says and Otabek smiles. They finish their breakfast over casual conversation of what they've missed in each others lives over the last few weeks. 

 

Around noon, the boys get ready to go pick up Otabek’s sister, Katarina, from the airport. Yuri begins brushing out his hair and finds that he's nervous, even though they’ve met before on several occasions and she’s five years younger than him. 

“Yura.” Otabek says from the bedroom and it makes Yuri jump. “Don’t be worried. I know she’s excited to see you.” 

“So you didn’t tell her that we broke up?” Yuri asks nervously. 

“No? My sister doesn’t need details on my personal life that she’ll just go and tell her friends about.” Otabek scoffs. “Plus I knew it wouldn’t last.” He smiles, and saunters into the bathroom. He comes up behind Yuri and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Otabek is still several centimeters taller than Yuri, so he has to bend slightly to reach. Yuri warms at the affection and continues to brush out his hair, smiling fondly. 

“May I?” Otabek asks and reaches to take the brush from Yuri. Yuri lets him take it and crosses his arms, trying to stifle the giggles rising in his chest. He absolutely loves when Beka plays with his hair. “It’s getting so long.”

“Should I cut it?” Yuri asks, already knowing the answer. 

Otabek stills at the question and flicks his eyes up to meet Yuri’s gaze. “Absolutely not.”

“I know, I know. I was just kidding. Don’t stop.” Yuri laughs, waving his hand in the air. Otabek continues brushing and after a few moments, Yuri can hear him humming. He listens to it for a matter of seconds before realizing what it is. He looks quizzically at Otabek, who only looks up from his task when he notices Yuri’s eyes on him. 

“What is it?” 

“Are you humming, _agape_?!” Yuri gapes. 

“Is that a problem?” 

“I haven’t skated that program in years, Beka!” 

“I love that one though. You always looked so beautiful.” Otabek explains and lowers his eyes back to the brushing. 

“Beka.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re too much.” 

“Never.” Otabek murmurs and kisses the back of Yuri’s head. “What would you like?” 

“Braid.” Yuri smiles. Otabek makes quick work of Yuri’s long blonde hair. It’s gotten well past his chest now. In a matter of seconds, Otabek is done. 

“Tie?” He asks, and Yuri slides the band off his wrist to hand to his boyfriend. He admires himself in the mirror and pulls a few strands loose from the braid around his ears and face. 

“You’ve gotten really good at this. You’re going to put Viktor out of a job at matches.” 

“Don’t tell him that.” 

“Never.” Yuri says and turns, pulling Otabek into a hug. Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri’s shoulders and kisses his forehead. 

“Are you ready to go?” Otabek asks, releasing him. 

“Da. Can I borrow a hoodie?” 

“Since when do you ask?” 

“That’s a good point.” Yuri laughs and they both exit the bathroom and make their way out of Otabek’s apartment and downstairs to the parking garage where Otabek’s truck is parked.They both climb in and Yuri plugs his phone in to play music. He picks something fun to hear but easy to ignore. 

“Are you sure you wanna come? I know you were nervous earlier.” Otabek asks him. 

“Yes, she’s just a lot older now. I haven’t seen her since what, she was 13?” 

“She’s the same. A bit more mouthy but I’m sure you’ll handle that just fine.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean. Are you saying I’m mouthy?” Yuri scoffs. 

“Yura you used the word ‘fuck’ fifteen times in one conversation. I counted.” Otabek rolls his eyes. 

“Who was I talking to?” 

“Viktor and Yuuri.” 

“And you’re shocked?” 

“No, and that’s not the point, either. I know Kat is excited to see you, I talked to her yesterday before I met you for dinner.”

Yuri laughs and blushes. “That was before we got back together.” 

“That’s correct. Like I said; there wasn't any chance of walking out of there without you. Kat would've had my head on a pike.” Otabek smiles and reaches across to take Yuri’s hand. 

“I’m excited to see her, too.” 

* * *

They arrive at the airport quickly, and soon they’re inside waiting for Katarina at her assigned gate. Yuri is playing games on his phone and Otabek is reading a book when a tall, dark haired girl approaches them.

“Well don’t you two just look comfortable.” She says. Both men look up and smile, realizing the voice was coming from Katarina. 

“Kat,” Otabek laughs, and stands to hug her. “How was the flight?” 

“Boring, and long. I’m starving. Is there anywhere good to eat around here?” Kat says, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. 

“I was thinking I would just make something for us back at the house, unless there’s something specific you want?” Yuri chimes, standing up from his chair. 

“Yuri! You can cook? Why didn’t I know that?” Kat hugs him hard, knocking the wind out of him while doing so. She releases him and stands back to look at them. 

“I thought I told you? Yuri’s an excellent cook. He learned from his grandfather.” Otabek explains and takes her suitcase. They begin walking towards the garage where they parked.

“Hmm, maybe I just forgot. So, Yuri, Beka said you were gone? Where did you go?” Kat asks. 

Yuri shoots a look at Otabek and he looks panicked. “Kat called a few times this week, and asked to talk to you but since you were in Moscow, I had to tell her that you weren't available.” 

“Right, Moscow.” Yuri says, agreeing. 

“What were you in Moscow for, Yuri?” She asks again. 

“I was visiting my family.” He smiles, lying through his teeth. Kat doesn’t seem to notice. 

“That sounds nice. It’s that time of year for us again! Off-season!” She shouts and throws her arms into the air, clearly excited. They reach Otabek’s truck and he tosses her bag into the bed. Yuri opens the backdoor for Kat and she climbs in. Once everyone’s inside, Otabek starts the car and they drive off towards his apartment. 

“Wow, this is amazing! I haven't been to Russia since I was little!” Kat exclaims, gazing happily out of the window. 

“Yeah, it’s something.” Otabek smiles at her. 

“Are you happy you moved here, Beka?” She asks him. 

He glances over at Yuri. “Yeah. I’m very happy I moved here.” Yuri smiles back at him and Kat begins making gagging noises from the backseat. 

“Okay, ew? Can you cut the sappy crap while I’m here?”

“You asked, mаленький.” Yuri laughs, looking at Kat in the backseat. She rolls her eyes at him and returns her gaze to the passing scenery. 

“Is there anywhere specific you wanted to go while you’re here?” Otabek asks. 

“Not really, I’m really just here to spend time with you, you know. Don’t let me ruin any plans you guys have for the week.” She shrugs. Yuri glances over at Beka, who shrugs as well. 

“We didn’t really have any plans, since I’ve just gotten back. We’ll probably hit the rink and the gym regularly, and on Fridays we usually go over to Viktor and Yuuri’s for dinner. You remember them, yeah?” Yuri asks, trying to sound nonchalant. He’ll need to remember to tell Viktor not to say anything about his and Otabek’s breakup in front of Kat. 

“Oh yeah! I remember them from when I visited you in Russia last, Beka! Wow, that was before you guys started dating, huh?” 

Yuri laughs and tries to hide his blush. 

“Yeah, it was.” Otabek smirks, remembering how awkward it was that his ten year old sister had been fawning over fifteen year old Yuri, not having a single clue that he’d be dating her brother not but two weeks later. He smiles at the memory. 

“Well, cool. When you guys hit the rink, I’ll come with. My coach is mad enough that I’m taking a week off training to come here, so the least I should do is practice.”

“Probably.” Beka remarks, frowning at his sister in the rear view mirror.

* * *

 

 They pull up at Otabek’s apartment after a few minutes and he parks back in the spot he vacated not too long ago. They all climb out and Katarina’s jaw practically hits the pearlescent tile floor when they enter the lobby.

“Beka!” She shouts, her voice echoing off the stone walls of the room.

“Damn, keep your voice down Kat, other people live here.” 

“Yeah but, YOU live here? This place is awesome!” She exclaims, darting her eyes from the chandeliers, to the fireplaces, to the well-dressed women behind the desks in the room. 

“Wait until you see his actual place, dude. It’s way cooler than mine. That’s the reason I’m here all the time.” Yuri explains, bumping her hip with his. 

“Uh-“ Otabek begins to interject. 

“You thought I was here ‘cause of you? No, I’m here for your spa bath and heated tile flooring, buddy.” Yuri says, playfully poking the center of Otabek's chest. 

“Heated tile flooring?!” Kat picks up her jaw just to drop it back down again, after hearing such news. They walk to the elevator and Yuri pushes the button, while sticking his tongue out at Beka, who rolls his eyes. 

“It’s going to be a long week.” 

“No, you guys have your fun, I’ll be either laying on the bathroom floor or up to my eyes in bubbles in the spa bath, you won’t even know I’m here.” Kat explains as she steps out into the hallway. They take a few steps down the hall until they reach Beka’s door. He unlocks it and steps aside to let Kat in first. She practically screams when she enters. 

Otabek’s apartment is in the more modern part of St. Petersburg, and everything is very up-to-date. He has a beautiful kitchen with top of the line appliances (which Yuri loves), a living room with three floor-to-ceiling windows taking up the entire west wall, a master and spare bedroom with similar windows, all with pale gray walls and dark hardwood flooring. His master bathroom is huge, with a bathtub even Yuuri would be impressed with, a shower with dual shower heads, two walk-in closets, and of course, silver heated floor tiles. 

Katarina roams around all of the rooms on a self-guided tour, stopping every so often to gasp and point at certain things she likes. Otabek and Yuri follow her around quietly, amused by the reaction. 

“I’ve GOT to find me a place like this!” She shouts again, flopping backwards onto the bed in the spare bedroom. “It’s like a fortress! You’re so high up no one could get to you.” 

“That’s kind of why I picked it.” Beka shrugs. 

“Makes sense. You always did prefer to be alone. Except for the last few years, clearly.” Kat smiles, nodding at Yuri. He smirks. 

“I’m the exception to the rule.” He replies. 

“Obviously.” She remarks. 

“So, lunch? What would you like?” Yuri asks from where he and Otabek are standing in the doorway. 

“This is going to sound really childish, but do you have any mac and cheese?” 

“Like, that weird stuff American’s eat? When did you get hooked on that?” Otabek asks, confused. 

“People eat mac and cheese in other parts of the world, Beka.” Kat explains. 

“Not that I was aware of.” He frowns. Kat and Otabek looks expectantly at Yuri, who blushes under their gaze. 

“Yeah, we have a few boxes.”

“Wait, we do?” 

“Katsudon used to eat it all the time when he was training in America, and when we were there for the GPF series last year, he suggested I try it. It’s really, really good. Really bad for you, but _really_ good.” Yuri explains. 

“See! I’m not the only one that likes it, Beka.” 

“All right! Jeez, get up then, and we’ll hang out in the kitchen while Yura cooks.” Beka motions for her to follow him as he leaves the room and walks back out to the kitchen. Yuri and Kat follow shortly behind him and Yuri begins to dig through the pantry for the boxes he stashed several weeks ago. He finds two and pulls them out. 

Beka frowns at him. “I can’t believe you hid those in my pantry.” 

“But you didn't find them, did you?” 

“How long have they been in there?” 

“A few weeks, at least.” Yuri shrugs and begins to fill a pot with water. 

“No shit.” Otabek says, clearly referencing their breakup. Yuri tenses and avoids eye contact as he turns to put the pot of the stove. “I didn’t mean-“ 

“It’s fine.” Yuri says, dismissing it. 

“What’s wrong?” Kat asks, confused by their sudden chill. 

“Nothing.” Beka replies, and sits down in one of the stools placed at the bar. Kat joins him and pulls out her phone to text her friends and look through her pictures from the car ride. 

“If you say so.” She says and puts her attention on her phone. 

After a few minutes, the food is done and Yuri has distributed it evenly among three bowls. They sit together at the bar planning their week, and casually asking each other about skating and other events in their life.

“So, Yuri! Beka had a show downtown two weeks ago, right? How was it?” Kat asks. Yuri and Otabek both tense, knowing that they weren’t speaking at the time and Yuri hadn’t attended the show because he just couldn’t bear it, given that they’d broken up only a few nights prior. 

“It was uh-“ Yuri stammers. 

“Yura wasn’t there.” Beka says flatly. 

“What? Why not?” Kat’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“He wasn't feeling well and so he stayed home. I wasn’t going to make him come out when he should have been resting.” 

“Um, okay, that’s weird. Are you guys okay?” 

“Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?” Otabek says, brushing it off. 

“Because you both tensed when Yuri mentioned that the boxes had been in the pantry for a few weeks, and Yuri didn't go to your show a couple of weeks ago because of sickness even though we _know_ that Yuri doesn’t get sick and even if he did he’s too stubborn to miss one of your shows. So what’s up?” 

“I don’t really want to talk about it, Kat.” Otabek says, rising and taking their empty bowls to the sink.

“Talk about what? Did something happen?” She presses, glancing between the two men. 

“Katarina.” Otabek warns. 

“We broke up.” Yuri breaks his silence, but he can’t bring himself to make eye contact with either of them. 

“What?” Kat whispers, shocked. 

“I broke up with him three weeks ago. We got back together last night.” 

“What?” Kat says again, louder this time. 

“Yura-“ Otabek interjects. 

“It’s fine Beka, she deserves to know. She’s your sister.” Yuri pauses and looks over at Kat, who’s jaw is hanging low but this time out of sadness and not joy. “It was brief and I was being selfish. I didn’t go to his show because we weren’t talking to each other and I didn’t want to see him. I also wasn’t in Moscow last week when you called. He lied. I was home. I’m sorry.” Yuri says, his gaze falling to his knotted fingers in his lap. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Beka?” Kat asks quietly. 

“I didn't know how. I just knew it wouldn't last so I didn’t think it was important.” He shrugs and finishes washing the dishes. 

“Okay, I’m sorry I asked. I guess it isn't really any of my business.” 

“It’s okay, mаленький, you didn’t know.” Yuri says, reaching out to touch her arm. “What do you wanna do for the rest of the day? It’s still pretty early. We could go to the beach, but it’s cold so we couldn't really swim.” 

“I’d actually really like to take a nap if that’s okay, my body is all messed up from the flight.” 

“Of course.” Otabek smiles. Kat returns the smile and retreats to her room. Otabek turns his attention to Yuri, who tenses, and turns bright red. 

“Don’t be mad that I told her.” 

“I’m not.” 

“You look mad.” 

“I’m not mad.” Beka smiles, and leans forward to rest his arms on the counter. “I’m happy she knows. It means we don't have to tiptoe around her now. And, she can help me give you shit for doing it in the first place.” 

Yuri releases the breath he’d been holding and a smile blooms across his face. “Good. I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Me, too. So. We have a few hours until she’s awake, so what do you want to do?” 

“I mean I know what _I_ want to do.” Yuri purrs, a smirk folding across his lips. 

“She’ll hear us.” Otabek replies, trying to hide his blush. 

“I’ll be quiet.” 

“You don’t know the meaning of the word, Yura.” 

“It’s not my fault.” Yuri says, sweeping his braid over one shoulder and gazing playfully at Otabek, who’s now rounding the counter to come stand behind him. He wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist and bends down to plant a kiss on Yuri's shoulder. 

“I know, it’s mine. Which is exactly why we can’t. Not while my sister is here.” 

“She’s here for a week, Beka!” Yuri exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air and hopping off the barstool, causing Beka to release his grip. 

“You’ll survive.” Otabek rolls his eyes. “You survived three weeks without sex, you can survive another.” 

“Ugh, I guess you’re right.” Yuri groans, and walks over to the couch, where he flops dramatically onto it. Beka follows, and when Yuri opens his eyes he can see Beka staring down at him, a smile brightly displayed across his face. 

“What are you so damn happy about?” He asks. 

“Everything. You’re back in my apartment, lying on my couch like you own the place. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.” Otabek explains and slips around the arm of the couch to join Yuri. He lifts Yuri’s legs and sits beneath them, beginning to gently massage his shins. Yuri didn’t realize how stiff they were until Beka had his hands on them. Yuri closes his eyes and a soft, delighted moan escapes his throat. He can practically hear Beka smile at him. 

“I’ve missed you too. It was hard to be away from you for so long.” Yuri tells him. 

“What did you do with your free time?” Otabek asks, sounding bizarrely curious. 

“Slept, mostly. Viktor came and dragged my ass out of bed most days for practice. I ate my body weight in pirozhki. You?” 

“Slept, watched tv, went to practice, I didn’t eat very much.” Otabek says, continuing to rub Yuri’s legs. "I cried."

Yuri sits up quickly, and his boyfriend looks at him quizzically. “You cried?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean, why, Yuri? You left me. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn’t have this blond, energetic, semi-permanent attachment anymore. It was the most free time I’d had in nearly five years. So I sat in my bed for the first three days and cried, a lot. Then I finally took a shower and beat myself up in there about it too. Then I had a show and I knew I needed to practice, but I wasn’t eating so my energy was low and I couldn’t practice well, so I just came home and moped some more. I tried to play video games or watch movies but they didn’t feel the same without you. I don’t know who I am when you’re not here. It probably isn’t good that I’ve let myself get to that point, you know, not being my own person. But it never occurred to me that I would have to ever be without you. Then you left, and I didn’t know what to do.” Otabek sighs, the words practically spilling out of his mouth. 

“Beka.” Yuri chokes. 

“I meant it when I asked you not to leave me again, Yura. I don’t know what I would do.” 

Yuri reaches out to touch Otabek’s face and he’s suddenly pulled into his lap. Beka holds Yuri tight against his chest and Yuri relaxes naturally into the curve of Otabek’s body. He rests his head on his shoulder and he can feel Beka’s hand in his hair, brushing though it lightly.

“I won’t leave again, I promise.” Yuri says quietly. 

“I have my own ways of keeping you around this time.” 

“What that supposed to mean?” Yuri sits back, staring at Otabek, confused. 

“You’ll just have to wait.” 

“I don’t like surprises.” 

“You’ll like this one.” Beka says and tucks a stray hair behind Yuri’s ear. 

“Ugh.” Yuri groans and slumps back against Beka’s chest. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” 

“I’d rather kick your ass in smash bros.” Yuri mumbles against the fabric of Otabek’s sweater. 

“All right. It’s on.” Beka says and flips Yuri back onto the couch so he can find his console. Yuri watches in adoration as Beka digs through his entertainment cabinet for his Wii, happy to finally have his Beka back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> mаленький - little one  
> (I rely solely on google translate for these so forgive me if they're wrong or off at all)  
> As always if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudos, I really appreciate it!  
> Also, I'm hoping to get back into a weekly update schedule, probably Friday's, because thats usually when I have the most free time. But I'll let you know if anything changes. 
> 
> If you'd like to follow my YOI tumblr, that link is [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/niki-katsudon)  
> If you'd like to follow my personal tumblr, that link is [here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain-sass-pants)
> 
> See you next week!


End file.
